


Leave Him Empty-Handed

by YondudeUdonta



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Tony doesn't like to be handed things.</p><p>Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Him Empty-Handed

Tony doesn’t like to be handed things. It’s a fact that everyone important in his life knows. Pepper, Rhodey, and Obi.

It never was a ‘thing’ until he turned twenty-one and inherited Stark Enterprises.

It was never a thing until he was handed his parents death certificates.


End file.
